Akhir Selamanya
by heramardian123
Summary: Ketika perang dunia ninja telah berakhir, dan cinta bisa kembali diperjuangkan. Bagaimana nasib hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Apakah segalanya akan kembali seperti semula. Sasusaku, Narusaku. Canon. Warning Inside.


**Akhir Selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**this fic belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warn : Sasusaku slide Narusaku. Canon. Abal. Gaje.****Aneh. Ide pasaran**

**Dont like Dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konohagakure**

Saat ini perang telah berakhir dengan kemenangan naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto dan sasuke menjadi pahlawan di medan perang.

Tampak wajah-wajah lelah namun bahagia, salah satunya adalah Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berlari mencari Sasuke setelah berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa luka Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Ia berjalan dan tersenyum kepada beberapa orang, ia tahu Sasuke berada di sekitar situ.

.

.

.

**~sakura pov~**

Jadi dimana Sasuke-kun sekarang?

Jujur saja aku merindukannya, dan keputusannya untuk kembali dan membantu konoha benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

Seharusnya tadi aku langsung mencari Sasuke, tapi keadaan Naruto benar-benar darurat-err tidak juga sih. Dia memang mengalami banyak luka berat, tapi dengan cakranya yang sudah kembali, kupastikan ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

Jika saja tadi Naruto tidak memelukku dan merengek minta disembuhkan, aku sekarang pasti sudah menemukan Sasuke.

Eh-tapi jika Naruto terluka, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Ia pasti terluka juga. Aduhh bagaimana ini?

aku terus mencari Sasuke diantara banyak orang yang berada disana. Kulihat beberapa orang berkerumun, menyembuhkan diri atau hanya sekadar mengembalikkan tenaga.

Setelah beberapa saat, kulihat sasuke-kun. Namun bukan seperti yang kuharapkan, ia memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang membuatku ingin berlari pergi dan menjauh dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin

Sasuke-kun terduduk dan memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah, yang kutahu bernama Karin-seorang medic-nin yang dulu pernah akan dibunuh oleh sasuke.

Matanya terpejam dan terlihat sangat tenang dalam dekapan wanita itu. Napasnya teratur, dia terlihat begitu damai.

Apa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkan bahwa bisa saja Sasuke-kun punya gadis lain untuk dicintai.

Karin adalah gadis yang selalu bersama Sasuke beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dan dia setia-tentu saja. Dia masih mencintai Sasuke meskipun ia pernah hampir terbunuh di tangan Sasuke.

Aku merasa diriku menyedihkan, aku harus pergi sekarang, atau aku akan ambruk di tempat itu. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Napasku tak beraturan, aku hanya berpikir harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, tak peduli kemana. Aku berhenti saat aku menabrak seseorang, kudongakkan kepala dan kulihat Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir

"ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto

Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu, apa ini yang dirasakan naruto sebelas tahun ini? Mencintai seseorang tapi orang yang dicintainya malah mencintai orang lain-sahabatnya sendiri

Naruto mencintaiku, bahkan hingga sekarang. Kenapa naruto bisa kuat menahan rasa sakit hingga saat ini?

Selama ini aku bertahan mencintai Sasuke dengan keyakinan bahwa Sasuke tak akan melihat wanita selain diriku, meskipun ia meninggalkanku. Tapi saat ini baru kurasakan sakit seperti ini. Tanpa sadar airmata ku keluar, aku terisak di depan Naruto

"Sakura? Siapa yang membuatmu begini? Kumohon, jangan seperti ini." Kata Naruto kemudian memelukku. Aku menangis di dekapannya.

Naruto menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku. "apa ini ulah teme?"

Aku memandang Naruto kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku kembali terisak, mengingat betapa baik Naruto, tapi aku tak pernah membalasnya sedikitpun.

Naruto kemudian memelukku kembali. Kami berbagi rasa sakit yang sama, rasa cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Naruto, maukah kau membantuku?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat.

"tentu Sakura"

"Buat aku melupakannya, lakukan apapun agar ia tak bisa menggoresku sedikitpun. Agar aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi" kataku memohon. Aku tahu ini egois, aku memanfaatkan Naruto. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

"apapun Sakura, apapun untukmu" Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

.

.

.

**~normal pov~**

Jadi semenjak perang berakhir, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghindari Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit meskipun Sakura bekerja disana, hampir 18 jam sehari.

Dan seperti janjinya pada Sakura, Naruto benar-benar membantu nya menghindari Sasuke.

"Jadi setelah ini kau mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka berdua tengah makan di ramen ichiraku.

"aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, aku harus membereskan beberapa laporan pasien yang akan kuserahkan pada tsunade-sishou" jawab Sakura sembari menghabiskan ramen di mangkuknya.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras bekerja, Sakura. Kau bisa sakit" kata Naruto menasehati. Semenjak perang dunia shinobi, Naruto memang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

"tidak, mungkin beberapa hari kedepan aku bisa ambil cuti jika aku menyelesaikan laporan itu. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"aku akan ke rumah sakit juga, aku akan menjenguk teme. Sekalian mengantarmu ke rumah sakit" jawab Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Naruto membayar makanan mereka, Naruto dan Sakura beranjak menuju rumah sakit. Mereka berpisah di depan bangsal nomor 7, tempat Sasuke dirawat. Sakura benar-benar menghindari tempat itu. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke berada disana, tapi juga karena ia sering melihat Karin disana, menjenguk Sasuke setiap hari.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu" panggil Naruto sembari menarik tangan Sakura. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipi Sakura pelan.

"na-naruto?" Tanya Sakura pelan, pipinya merona merah karena malu.

"hehehe, sudah sana pergi. Itu untuk penyemangatmu, jaaa" kata Naruto kemudian memasuki bangsal. Sakura tersenyum kecil, kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

**~sakura pov~**

Aku menghindari Sasuke, dan sepertinya ia juga tak peduli dengan itu. Mungkin ia sudah cukup hanya dengan Karin di sisinya.

Keyakinan untuk melupakan Sasuke semakin kuat, saat aku melihat Sasuke dan Karin sering sekali berjalan berdua setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit.

Bahkan kudengar bahwa Karin tinggal di mansion uchiha. Aku tak tahu apa mereka tinggal serumah atau tidak, tapi itu sudah mengindikasikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar peduli dengan wanita itu. Kenapa Karin tidak tinggal di apartemen yang disediakan untuk shinobi saja? pasti Sasuke yang memaksanya.

Saat pengangkatan Naruto menjadi hokage adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke setelah beberapa saat lamanya. Dia benar-benar tak menghiraukan kehadiranku disana, dia tak menyapaku sama sekali.

Semakin lama Sasuke semakin menjauh dariku, ia sering mengambil misi keluar desa. Bahkan saat hari pertunanganku dengan Naruto Sasuke tak menghadirinya. Naruto bilang Sasuke sedang dalam misi kelas-s

"dia sering mengambil misi akhir-akhir ini" kata Shikamaru

"mungkin dia sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk menikah" Sahut kiba

"ya, kudengar ia akan menikah untuk merestorasi klannya bersama Karin" kata Choji. Saat itu perasaanku campur aduk, antara kecewa, sedih, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri. Hey- ini hari pertunanganku tapi aku malah memikirkan laki-laki lain. Laki-laki yang bahkan tak memikirkanku sama sekali. Kulihat Naruto, syukurlah ia tak menyadari perubahan raut mukaku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka.

Hari-hari setelah itu kusibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Naruto. Aku bersyukur mendapatkan Naruto disisiku. Meskipun terkadang ia masih kekanakan dan manja padaku, tapi sifatnya sudah benar-benar berubah. Ia menjadi lebih dewasa. Dan aku merasa nyaman sekali bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku, aku akan menikah dengan Naruto, sang hokage konohagakure. Saat ini aku merasa bahagia, meskipun aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Aku mengenakan kimono cantik berwarna putih dengan beberapa aksen merah muda.

Saat ini aku berjalan pelan menuju altar pernikahan. Di depan terlihat Naruto mengenakan jubah hokage-nya. Tapi yang membuatku tercekat adalah seseorang yang berdiri di samping Naruto. ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru dongker. Berdiri di samping Naruto dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke, ia berdiri disana untuk menemani Naruto karena naruto tidak punya orangtua lagi. Selain itu, Sasuke ingin menyemangati Naruto-begitu kata Naruto kepadaku kemarin.

Selama perjalanan panjang menuju altar, aku berpikir seandainya saja saat itu yang menikahiku adalah laki-laki berkimono biru, bagaimana jika yang mengulurkan tangan menyambutku adalah dia. Namun bayanganku seketika buyar ketika Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Aku dan Naruto akhirnya mengucapkan janji suci. Kami berjanji untuk sehidup-semati. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku untuk melupakan Sasuke, dan memberikan cintaku pada Naruto seorang. Aku memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, sesaat setelah Naruto mengecup bibirku. Mataku bertatapan dengan mata hitam kelamnya, kemudian aku menggerakkan mulutku membentuk kata `selamat tinggal`.

Entah itu khayalanku saja atau tidak, kulihat Sasuke menggumamkan kata `maaf`. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi , aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakanmu. Sasuke. SELAMANYA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai…. Gimana? Aneh? Abal? Pendek? Hehehe… eits, tapi tunggu dulu. Masih ada lanjutannya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~sasuke pov~**

Kau cantik sekali saat berjalan menuju ke arahku mengenakan kimono putih merah muda itu, Sakura.

Kau menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menawan, sayangnya senyum itu kau tujukan kepada orang lain. Kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingku.

Aku ingat dulu saat kita kecil dan kau masih mengejar-ngejarku, dan selalu berkata bahwa kau akan menjadi pengantinku jika sudah besar nanti. Hal itu selalu kuingat bahkan saat aku meninggalkan konoha.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan membantu kalian, aku berharap bisa membangkitkan kembali klanku. Dan satu-satunya wanita yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah kau.

Tapi harapanku pupus saat perang dunia berakhir. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu segera, dan mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Aku malah melihatmu bersama Naruto, kau memeluknya dan kalian terlihat begitu serasi. Perasaan menyakitkan menyerang hatiku, sama seperti ketika aku kehilangan semua anggota klanku, bahkan lebih buruk. Seakan aku kehilangan keluargaku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku kehilangan hidupku.

Semenjak itu aku seperti tak punya semangat hidup, bahkan ketika Karin berlari dan memelukku, aku diam saja. tak seperti biasanya-aku akan menghindar dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Kau tahu Sakura? Aku berharap kau akan menjenguk dan merawatku saat aku terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku melewati detik demi detik menunggu dirimu memasuki bangsalku, tapi yang datang malah Karin dan Karin lagi.

Saat aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa rinduku untuk bertemu denganmu, aku memutuskan keluar dari bangsalku sendiri untuk mencarimu. Ketika aku membuka pintu, kulihat kau tengah bermesraan dengan Naruto di depan pintu, kau tersipu malu karena Naruto mengecup pipimu. Aku langsung mengurungkan niat.

Aku sudah tak peduli dengan apapun lagi, bahkan ketika Karin dengan semena-mena mengatur hidupku dan bahkan memutuskan untuk menempati rumah tetua di mansion uchiha, aku diam saja dan membiarkannya.

Tanpa kau sadari, setiap malam aku pergi keatap rumah sakit untuk memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat. Kemudian menunggumu tidur di dahan pohon di depan kamarmu.

Aku memutuskan mengambil misi bertubi-tubi untuk menghindarimu, dan terutama menghindari acara pertunanganmu. Aku takut tak akan kuat menahan emosi jika melihatmu bersama Naruto. Tapi Naruto sudah membuatku berjanji untuk mendampinginya di pernikahan kalian, Aku tak bisa menghindari acara pernikahanmu.

Saat ini ketika kau berjalan menuju altar, aku berharap akulah laki-laki yang akan mengulurkan tangan dan mengucap janji denganmu. Sayangnya uluran tangan Naruto-lah yang berhasil membawamu kesana.

Aku merasa kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku, entah itu hanya di khayalanku atau memang kenyataan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengucapkan maaf.

Maaf untuk segalanya, maaf tidak bisa menjagamu selama ini. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Maaf hanya bisa mengatakan maaf, bukan terima kasih-seperti dulu saat meninggalkanmu. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan Naruto. dan biarkan aku seperti ini. Sendiri untuk SELAMANYA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. jelek abis ya? Maaf deh, habis aku lagi pengen banget buat fic dengan tema seperti ini gara-gara dengerin lagu long kiss goodbye-ost naruto shipudden. Coba deh kalian baca fic ini sambil dengerin tuh lagu. Dijamin cucok abis

Temen-temenku bilang, aku itu nekat banget, habis UN tinggal seminggu masih berani ngupdate ke fanfiction, hehehe. Makanya readers bantu doa ya, biar lulus authornya.

Oke, kritik, saran, dan review ditunggu banget… .


End file.
